


【GGAD】镜中花

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 36





	【GGAD】镜中花

01  
霍格沃兹沦陷了。  
黑纱笼罩着英格兰最后一片净土，圣徒们从四面八方应召集而来，人们都认为这将是一场硬仗，这是黑魔王将整个英国纳入囊中的最后一役，格林德沃也并非没有遭受抵抗，但所谓抵抗也只是一层对他来说轻薄如泡沫的防护层，他没有从挡在前头的教师中看见一抹红色的身影。  
阿不思邓布利多失踪了。抛弃他的堡垒，抛下他的学生，他消失了，这是连格林德沃都没有料想到的。  
黑纱将霍格沃兹彻底蚕食，格林德沃没有伤害任何一名学生们，他们全部被遣散回家，教师们则被囚禁在了纽蒙迦德由文达逐一审问。这比任何一场仗都要平静，不战而胜让胜利的果实尝起来寡淡无味，一切果真结束了吗？他的理想真的实现了吗？不尽然，他能感受到，那种篆刻在血液中的联系还没有断，比任何一种追踪咒都要有效，一面无形的墙仍然阻挡着他，看不见摸不着但依然坚挺，与他势均力敌，他并没有前进，离终点只有一步之遥了，他只是在原地踏步。  
格林德沃走在空荡荡的霍格沃兹，这条走廊，这间教室，他踏上了阿不思在这里的生活轨迹。他想象阿不思举着魔杖在课堂上将一只小白鼠变成一个白色陶瓷杯，他永远都能让老鼠尾巴藏好，这是他16岁就知道的事了，阿不思能用魔杖做到的事情太多太多了，他的才华用来教育那帮小屁孩实在是暴殄天物，这也是他16岁就知道的事了，因此他在听到阿不思说他以后的理想是当个教授的时候就气得差点烧掉了巴希达姑婆的书架。  
“你和我，是为了更伟大的利益而生。”  
阿不思对着他笑，没说是也没说不是，格林德沃也没给他留下机会，他们又滚在草坪上拥吻，也许分歧就是自那而起，他以为阿不思认同自己，但实际上只是一个温和的拒绝。  
回忆的漩涡将他拽进了另一个空间——他明明意识到自己的鼻梁快要撞上墙，但脚尖却已经穿墙而过，那个夏天的更多记忆涨潮般朝他涌来，格林德沃想起了阿不思跟他提起过，霍格沃兹有间神奇的屋子，来无影去无踪，随时都可能出现，又随时都可能消失，他还提到过许多，打人柳和魁地奇，阿不思是真的喜欢霍格沃兹。  
里面其实很空旷，堆放着一些杂物，更像个被废弃的旧教室。格林德沃在里面踱步，自然地走向室内最显眼的摆设——那面高度直达天花板的镜子，金色边框，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑，它被一块厚重的黑布遮挡。格林德沃一把将它扯下，镜子的顶部刻了一行字“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi”数个单词组成不成文的句子，他细细地咀嚼这句话，看起来既不是魔咒也不是某个国家的语言，当他看向镜中的映像才后知后觉自己念错了方向，刻在那里的应该念作“It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest,most desperate desire of our hearts”——它反映自己内心深处最迫切，最强烈的渴望。  
格林德沃看见自己的映像与阿不思邓布利多交叠。  
对于欲望他从来都是坦荡的，他也承认自己是贪心的，因此当镜中出现两个“阿不思”的时候他并不惊讶。  
“盖尔。”  
两个声音交叠，一个沉稳温和，一个清脆悦耳，编织成美好的和弦。

02  
邓布利多披着如瀑布倾泻而下的红色长发戴着半月形眼镜出现在镜子中，他身后龙的图腾四处可见，那是格林德沃家族的家徽，这里看上去是格林德沃家族坐落在奥地利的古堡，格林德沃的童年就在这里度过。壁炉在燃烧，像是从来没有熄灭，但小时候在这里他的身子总是冷的，就算站在壁炉前方火舌几乎烧到他的裤腿都无补于事。  
由远到近，邓布利多穿着睡袍朝自己走来。奥地利的冬天依旧很冷，窗外飘着雪花，壁炉里的木头被火舌舔舐发出无病的呻吟，桌上的茶具小巧精致，与格林德沃家肃穆的装潢有些格格不入，但它们就是被摆在了那里，就像它们本来就应该存在一样。  
这里从来没有这么有烟火气过。  
邓布利多的手肘处夹着一卷晨报，他拉开了窗帘，阳光争先恐后从落地玻璃窗闯入室内，远处是被白雪覆盖的山顶，这个场景温馨得可怕，格林德沃伸出手想卷起他背后的红色长发，但指尖触碰到的只有冰冷的镜面。  
镜中人似乎察觉到来自背后的视线，他转过身来，清晨的第一抹阳光在他的睫毛上跃动，投下两扇如蝴蝶振翅般的阴影，太阳的热度在浴袍大开的胸膛处停留，让他周身都散发着光芒，看起来慵懒又迷人，他的嘴唇翕动。  
“不给我一个早安吻吗，盖勒特？”  
这次格林德沃伸出手贴向镜面，竟像往湖面抛下一枚石子般，镜面泛起了涟漪，他的指尖穿透了镜面，一切便有了实感。他们交换了一个亲吻，邓布利多的嘴唇上带着牙膏留下的清爽，红发爱人笑他新长出来的胡渣过于扎人，将报纸递给他之后踱步到茶几前往杯中盛满红茶，热气向上蒸腾，一时模糊了他的视野。

03  
这种程度的定力迟早会毁了他的大业，阿不思邓布利多想。  
醇厚的茶香在口中变得苦涩，他不是没有料想到这个结果，相反，他希望事情变成现在的局面，这是他扳倒格林德沃的关键，但他没想到这么容易。  
他不得不承认自己和格林德沃是同一类人——赌徒，但更多的时候他是人们心中的“圣人”。“圣人”是个很残忍的词，被冠上这个称谓就必须永远保持高尚，尽管自己原来并不是这样的人，所有的期待和信赖都变成钉在自己手腕上的钉子，人们永远为他祷告，但其中的苦痛只能由自己承受，他想耶稣也不是自愿躺上十字架的，但他习惯承受，并且擅长于此，他能忍受被弟弟打断的鼻梁不时的阵痛，他也能承受圣人光环下的枷锁。  
霍格沃兹不会永远都是英格兰的最后一片净土，他与格林德沃相对抗是迟早的事，因此他设下了一个赌局，以自己会被永远困在镜中作为赌注，他在赌一件自己完全没有把握的事。  
他其实也没有那么伟大，甚至觉得对一切尘埃落定纽特发现他留下的信后流露出的敬畏于心有愧。他选择这样做不只是为了挽救局势，其实更多的是为了满足自己的私心，他想知道一件事的真相。  
他想知道格林德沃是否爱他。  
格林德沃踏入了镜中幻境，看上去他得到了答案，但事实上他反而更加糊涂了，厄里斯魔镜反映的只是人们心底的渴望，渴望是爱吗？他不知道。但赌局已经开始了，命运的陀螺在旋转，他已经无法回头。

04  
他们双双在沙发上落座，目光平视望向对方，丈夫和妻子，这是个再平常不过的早晨。  
“魔法部还有不少人对新拟定的草案存疑，他们一下子还消化不了这么大的变革。”邓布利多往茶杯里里加了一块方糖，茶匙搅拌，它很快就分解融化。  
这听上去是个熟悉的话题，格林德沃想，这是他与邓布利多为了更大的利益掀起革命会讨论的事情，他顺理成章地接话：  
“我相信你能够摆平，亲爱的，你对着他们就像巴浦洛夫对着他的狗，你只需要朝他们摇摇铃铛。”格林德沃在报纸头条上看到了邓布利多的身影，是昨晚会谈后的记者访问，他觉得还是真人比较好看。  
“我觉得还不是时候。东亚那边怎样了？”  
“文达可以摆平，暂时还不需要我们出手。”  
尽管邓布利多刚睡醒，但他还是呈现出一副疲态，格林德沃决定将话题从工作转移到一些邓布利多感兴趣的事情上。  
“我记得山羊小子的婚期快到了？”邓布利多拿着红茶杯的手一滞。  
“梅林在上你竟然记得，是的，还有不到一个月。还有，阿不福思是有名字的，亲爱的，他不叫山羊小子，你比他大不了多少岁，他是你的小舅子……”  
“我永远不会这样叫他！他愚蠢到连我的国籍都搞不清，成天叫我德国佬，瞧他身上那股羊骚味，跟他共处一室我将死于窒息。”  
“但你会去的对吧？出席他的婚礼。”  
邓布利多用了一个肯定句，笃定格林德沃会答应，事实上他猜对了。  
格林德沃点了点头：“我得让他在人生的大日子那天因为看见我而堵心一整天。”他才不是为了激怒山羊小子，他是为了邓布利多，那是他重要的家人，到现在谁也不知道当年到底是谁的魔法击中了阿莉安娜导致意外的发生，但他在邓布利多最需要自己在场的时候逃跑令他这些日子一直对他于心有愧，因此如果邓布利多想要自己在场，那么他会在的。  
“幼稚。”邓布利多将杯中剩下的红茶一饮而尽，温度刚刚好，胃很温暖。

05  
邓布利多出门的时候格林德沃表现得像个流氓而不是一个丈夫，伴侣的背影实在过于诱人——宽肩、窄腰、翘臀，像个人形沙漏，红发或作流不尽的沙砾，他们还有很多时光，但独占欲依然作祟，他得打上一个属于自己的印记——手在浑圆丰满的臀部掐了一把，然后又流连到另一边，标记还没结束他就被迫中断了，因为邓布利多弯下腰亲吻他，贝齿轻轻啃咬他的下唇，作为一种别样的惩罚。  
“我要迟到了盖尔，我花了十五分钟才把裤子烫好，别把它弄皱了。”  
“你是部长，想要什么时候上班就什么时候上班。我硬了，宝贝。”邓布利多垂眼瞥见对方的胯间的确鼓胀起一片。  
“朝令夕改可不是什么好领导。”  
“世界的规则由强者来制定，你我就是强者，我们的规则就是世界的规则。”  
格林德沃不依不挠，逼得邓布利多在他耳边说出几句下流话仍不肯罢休，他看了看腕表，就算现在赶着出门也来不及了。他想起学校对于教师管理有个很有意思的制度——迟到十分钟是重大教学事故，但缺课只算是一般教学事故。所以，随他去吧，那帮人也不是不能等。  
格林德沃倚在椅背上裤头大开，他陷入了一个温暖湿润的沼泽地，邓布利多衣着整齐，他甚至还没有脱下皮鞋，格林德沃以双腿为界，为他划定了一个牢笼。他辛勤耕耘着，鼻尖被淡金色的毛发搔刮，阴茎在他的嘴里变得越来越烫，格林德沃侵占着他的喉咙，他今天还有很多话要讲，不想要在没开口之前喉咙就变得沙哑，他的双手撑在格林德沃的大腿根上自己掌控节奏，他知道怎样去取悦格林德沃，他喜欢被舌尖敲击舔舐龟头与茎身连接的地方，每当他这样做的时候格林德沃总爱扯他的头发然后大腿肌肉绷紧，这样做很累，但他不想迟到太多。格林德沃快要到了，茎身在口腔里又胀大了一圈，邓布利多分神去瞄了一眼腕表，但细微的动作都被格林德沃发现，他容不得一丝的分心，掐住他的双腕将他往前拉扯，前端滑进喉咙紧缩的那圈肌肉边缘。  
“取悦我，亲爱的，拿出你取悦议会那帮人十分之一的干劲来。”  
如他所愿，邓布利多放松喉咙让前端顺利滑进他的喉间，一时间眼前一片光怪陆离。  
他起身的时候小腿有些发麻，向前栽进了格林德沃的怀里，格林德沃的双手以两瓣臀丘为支点稳住了他，向他承诺今晚会喂饱他另外一张嘴，然后他的耳尖就变得跟他的头发一样红。他起身的时候还是那么干净整洁，因为他将格林德沃全数都咽了下去，只是嘴唇异常红润，唇齿间都是对方的味道。格林德沃依然坐在沙发上享受这高潮的余韵，而他只能在上班的路上等燃起的欲望逐渐消退，走之前格林德沃给他抛去一块柠檬雪宝。  
“我想议会那帮老家伙不会想知道魔法部部长迟到的原因是给丈夫做了一个口活。”邓布利多在格林德沃的注视下笑着将糖果含进嘴里然后将它咬碎，头也不回地扬长而去。  
才日出不到两个小时，格林德沃已经开始期待夜晚的来临了。  
他循着记忆走到书房的门前，这扇门很陈旧，同样不该存在于此，他摸着门上的木纹感到异常熟悉。推开门，他嗅到了夏天。

06  
阿不思背对着他坐在书桌前，他坐得端正，将垂落在脸侧的红发被指尖勾起别到耳后，羽毛笔在纸上挥舞，他抿着双唇，眉头微皱，天才正在为某些事而烦恼着，哗啦哗啦，一张纸又被揉皱掉落在地，他的脚边已经散落不下十个纸团了，看来这是个能难倒阿不思的难题，格林德沃感觉身体里的血液似乎又重新沸腾起来了——他太久没有遇到过挑战。他已经不屑去扒开那些人的脑袋看看里面装的到底是不是浆糊，因为那就是事实。不是说挑战不存在，而是挑战本身在躲避他，就像硬币的正反面，知晓对方的存在却不会遇见。  
猫头鹰立在窗沿时不时扑腾翅膀，阿不思专心致志，丝毫没有察觉到身后的来人。格林德沃捡起其中一个纸团将它舒展开，皱巴巴的纸上布满阿不思的笔迹，他写的字很漂亮，读起来赏心悦目，但显然本人不这么认为，写好的单词被横线划掉，看来阿不思并不满意这个答案。但很快格林德沃就发现这根本不是一道难题的解题思路，这是一封信，一封给“他”的回信。  
“亲爱的盖勒特”，格林德沃撇了撇嘴，“亲爱的”三个字被阿不思划去，这封信被扼杀在了开头，格林德沃明明觉得原本就很不错，然后他又捡起来第二个纸团，这次他下沉的嘴角重新勾起。  
“吾爱，盖勒特。”开头两个简单的单词承载着少年小心而脆弱的心思，简单的问候语都能花费阿不思两张信纸，他接着捡起第三、第四个纸球，从不断涂改的内容上看出阿不思在遣词造句上费尽心思，一张张被扔掉的纸团是少年敏感多变的心事。  
喜欢是放肆，爱是克制，他从一开始就爱我啊。  
于是等邓布利多推开门的时候看到的是这样一幅场景——格林德沃将阿不思搂在怀里，短发的自己笑得开怀，脸颊绯红，怀里捧着的书忘记了塞书签，书页在翻飞，他们快吻作一团，无论是什么时候自己都能被格林德沃所吸引。虽然时光长河将他的头发洗涤得不再明亮，但有那么一瞬，邓布利多觉得自己像是回到了1899年的夏天。  
他们也曾有过这样的温暖。  
阿不思挣脱格林德沃的怀抱向他跑来，十八岁的自己貌似很喜欢较为年长的自己，总是忍不住与他亲近。年轻的时候总想快点长大，自以为承担责任是件很伟大的事情，但有些担子一旦背负上了就永远不能放下，有些重量会超过你能够承受之重，喘不过气了，仍要苟延残喘地活着。  
不要总想着长大，邓布利多想宽慰自己，年轻其实很好，毕竟还能感受到爱。

07  
于是他们三个人一起挤在了小木屋破旧的阁楼上，木板床发出了抗议的吱呀声，楼下仿佛又传来了阿不福思的谩骂声，说着诸如隔壁的德国佬又来勾引哥哥的话语。阿不思倚在格林德沃的肩膀抬头索吻，格林德沃给了他想要的，那个夏天实在是太短暂了，他们错过了彼此太多太多。阿不思尝起来还是像蜂蜜般清甜，但格林德沃还没好好地亲吻过这具青涩的躯体，他的红玫瑰已经为他悄然绽放。  
邓布利多解开了他的裤头，抬手将长发挽到耳后，他的红发看起来要比阿不思的暗淡一些但依然顺滑，像瀑布般沿着他的后背顺流而下。格林德沃这辈子遇到两朵玫瑰，红玫瑰红得像掌心血，白玫瑰白得像窗前月，是他心底的欲望和念想。  
二人双双趴在格林德沃的大腿上，阿不思的脸染上了潮红，像小鹿饮水般小心翼翼地伸出舌头，但他很努力，努力的孩子值得嘉奖，格林德沃将他从自己的腿边捞起，以臀部为支点用手掌将他托住，阿不思只有趴在格林德沃的胸前才能保持平衡。红玫瑰为他提前绽放，但花瓣还是娇嫩得很，阿不思挺胸主动将果实献上，格林德沃便全数收下，舔舐啃咬他胸前的两点红缨。他的手指滑进了股缝，十八岁的阿不思身材不似现在般丰盈，但他依然有个令裁缝师傅都赞赏的臀部。晨间的露珠沿着花瓣滴落，花蕊被双指搅弄得一片泥泞，汁液沿着他的指节淌到了掌心，他的玫瑰烂熟透红。  
比起阿不思，邓布利多要熟练得多，熟练得让格林德沃心生嫉妒。他是万花丛中最美艳的一朵，但格林德沃只想将他藏在自己的花园里；他为自己绽放过，但格林德沃想要他只为自己绽放。邓布利多在他的双腿间耕耘，双眼蒙上了一层水雾，格林德沃另一只手托着他的后脑将他压向自己的欲望，让他眼角的水雾凝结滑落脸颊，但尽管如此他仍然没有丝毫反抗，乖顺地将炽热吞得更深，邓布利多善于压抑自己，他一直都是。在快要射之前格林德沃捏着他的下巴将欲望抽离，在他嘴边留下一道情色印记。  
格林德沃拍拍阿不思的臀肉让他起身，邓布利多背对着他们，他牵引着阿不思和他面对面地跨坐在格林德沃的胯间。阿不思扶着被唾液和前液浸湿的柱体，让前端抵上穴口，他的大腿根在颤抖，他抱着更为年长的邓布利多像是抱住了浮木，邓布利多轻抚着他的后背让他放松慢慢往下坐，开始总是艰难的，他的身体还残存着十八岁那年夏天在谷仓的记忆，比自己小两岁的金发少年是同样的剑拔弩张，对方就像一把锋利的剑，而自己就是那把与他完美契合的鞘。  
利刃没入剑鞘，阿不思半眯着眼睛抬起腰在格林德沃的身上起伏，邓布利多向他靠近，他们的欲望贴合在一起让他们双双发出了惊叹，阿不思的双手环抱在他的肩膀，邓布利多则用双手圈住了他们二人的欲望借着前液上下撸动，他们的呼吸交缠，喘息此起彼伏。红白玫瑰的茎互相纠缠，在格林德沃的身上绽放得更加彻底，以他的精血滋养，开出更娇艳的花朵。  
格林德沃觉得自己逐渐变成了多余的那一个，他决定将主导权夺回。他将阴茎从阿不思潮热的甬道抽回，将他们都推倒在床上，邓布利多双膝跪在床上，将阿不思压在了身下，格林德沃扣着他的腰将他往后拉，阴茎陷进了两团臀肉之间，让耻骨塑造臀肉的形状，邓布利多趴在了阿不思的下身，他的双腿微张，眼前被开拓使用过的后穴泛着水光，花茎叫嚣着释放。  
格林德沃捞起他的腰，没有任何前戏，他长驱而入，再次陷进一片温暖的沼泽地。邓布利多吃痛地皱起眉，格林德沃看着他受难，没有仁慈，他全根没入，他喜欢看着他拼命忍受苦难，因为他知道邓布利多始终是个懦夫，是他们爱情的懦夫。被冷落的空虚折磨着阿不思，邓布利多张口将他的欲望含在了嘴里，用手指重新将他填满。取悦自己的感觉很奇妙，这是他的身体，邓布利多熟悉他自己所有的敏感点。格林德沃用阴茎操干着他，而他用手指操干着另一个自己，阿不思青涩的身体承受不住铺天盖地袭来的快感，攥着床单尖叫地射进了邓布利多的嘴里，他第一次尝到了自己的味道。  
格林德沃扯着邓布利多的手臂让他翻过身来，他的嘴角还挂着从阿不思身上榨出的新鲜汁液，格林德沃亲吻他，和他一起分享这本来就属于他们的甜蜜。他扯掉了邓布利多鼻梁上的半月眼镜，他要直视那双眼睛。邓布利多一如既往将喘息困在喉间，他是所有人的圣人，但他是盖勒特格林德沃的荡妇，格林德沃的狂热几乎将他所有的冷静和理智燃烧殆尽。格林德沃掐住了他的脖子，邓布利多的脚踝锁在了他的后腰，他们互相纠缠，以爱之名将对方置于死地，只因能死在对方的手上是他们能给予的最大浪漫。  
他在邓布利多高潮的那一刻松开了手，他像只濒死的凤凰发出最后的长鸣，散乱的红发是燃烧的火焰，他们双双葬身火海。

08  
“为了打败我你付出的牺牲可不小啊，圣人邓布利多。”他们并肩躺在床上，一如他们那年夏天并肩躺在谷仓的稻草堆上，“我猜现在你们已经赢了？”  
邓布利多僵住了，他不知道自己是什么时候暴露的，但格林德沃谈论起这场战争仿佛像过家家般的风轻云淡。  
“对自己自信一点，盖尔。”  
“我是对你非常的自信，阿尔，我知道你能对自己多狠心。”  
是的，为了拖住格林德沃，他不惜以自己为饵，将他们之间的战争拉进了厄里斯魔镜。外面的战争还没结束，但他相信纽特和忒修斯他们一定会带领白巫师与圣徒斗争到底获得最终胜利。而作为两大阵营领袖的他们都被困在了魔镜内，因此对彼此坦诚点也未必不是件好事。  
“你是什么时候发现的？”  
“从一开始，在我用掌心贴近镜面的时候。”格林德沃抬起手，看着早已结了痂的掌心，“你利用了血盟，也是血盟暴露了你，但不得不承认这一招非常高明，一开始我几乎信以为真，但是。”他故意将尾音拉长。  
“但是什么？”  
“阿不思不会压抑自己的感受，他对自己的欲望非常坦诚，但你会，邓布利多。如果你是我的幻想，你不会宁愿被我掐死也不发出一句呻吟，可你就是个可怜的圣人，而我一直希望你坦诚一些。”  
“承认吧，你爱我。”  
邓布利多一如既往地逃避爱情，像指尖害怕火舌，对这个话题避而不谈：“你输了，格林德沃，你的贪婪毁了你的事业。”  
“可我觉得我赢了，从我决定踏入这里的那一刻我就赢了。”  
他没有告诉邓布利多他想要的从来就不是什么更伟大的利益，他想要的从来就只有他，但没有关系，他们还有大把时光。

09  
外面的战争在两大阵营的领袖双双失踪后很快就拉下了帷幕，圣徒在黑魔王格林德沃消失之后就军心大乱，纽特和忒修斯则率领白巫师一举将他们全部覆灭。没有人知道阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃到底去了哪里，巧克力蛙的正面印着纽特和忒修斯兄弟俩的合照，他们携手击退圣徒挽救了整个欧洲大陆和魔法世界。之后也不是没有人意外闯进有求必应屋掀开披在厄里斯魔镜上的黑色挂布，但阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃的身影再也没有出现在镜中，因为他们才是彼此心中最强烈的渴望。


End file.
